


Insomniac Tendencies

by Crisp_Fossil



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012), RotG
Genre: Anxiety, Baby Tooth - Freeform, Book References, Bunnymund - Freeform, Bunnymund X Reader, Choose Your Own Ending, E. Aster Bunnymund - Freeform, E. Aster Bunnymund X Reader, F/M, Fearlings (Guardians of Childhood), Fusion of Rise of the Guardians (2012) and Guardians of Childhood Series, I'm rusty don't judge me, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, Jack Frost - Freeform, Jammie Bennett, M/M, Minor Nicholas St. North/Toothiana, Multiple Endings, Multiple Pairings, Nicholas St. North - Freeform, Nightmares, Other, Pitch Black - Freeform, Pitch Black X Reader, Pitch X Reader, Possession, Post-Rise of the Guardians (2012), ROTG - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, Sanderson Mansnoozie - Freeform, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Walking, Sophie Bennett - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Toothiana - Freeform, Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon Being an Asshole, is anyone still in this fandom???, no beta we die like men, sandy - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil
Summary: Authors note: I'm gonna try to keep the reader as gender neutral possible in this story. This is a (heavy) re-write from a previous work of mine. This story will have multiple endings depending on whom you pick as the romantic partner. May fuck around and have an ending with no romance, who's to say.-----------------------------------Things had once been normal for you, life went on as it should. Untilitmade itself known. A horrible little Fearling had managed to attach itself to you as a baby, why you didn't know though had a feeling it was an accident, and now you were both stuck. As you grew,itlearned and grew with you to your horror. Refusing to sleep for as long as possible for two reasons:Fearing the horrendous nightmares and memories that weren't your own being forced into your mind.Knowing that when strong enough,itwould take control of your body. The only warning you ever got was the lack of nightmares or memories.Now an adult, your situation was growing worse and was gaining attention.
Relationships: Bunnymund/Reader, E. Aster Bunnymund/Reader, Pitch Black/Reader, Pitch/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Insomniac Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> How it all began and how the journey starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Warning** : Implied suicide attempt (no detail)

Life...has a sick sense of humor.

One moment you're a perfectly healthy baby minding your own business while sleeping in your crib, the next you have something attached to your heart that -to most of the population- shouldn't even exist. To be fair, you didn't even believe it existed until you were around the age of Twelve. Twelve had been a very informative year of growth for you. While most kids were worried about their crush, you were worried about your new friend and **its** visitors. Small shadow creatures that shouldn't have a tangible form liked to stalk you from the background, calculating white orbs following your every move, and at times growing bold enough to get up close and personal. They never attacked you, scaring you half to death and yanking you around however seemed to be their favorite pass time. However, you were soon findingit easier to ignore them and their attempts to pester you. Your refusal to sleep came soon after the first incident. The nightmares and memories you could handle, you didn't like to but you could, however the 'sleep walking' to a location surrounded by dead trees and covered in blood that didn't belong to you... Thankfully you were able to find your way back home and clean off before anyone even knew you were gone.

Throughout the years you had managed to keep things close to your chest, nobody was any the wiser of what sort of danger they may find themselves in should you somehow wind up asleep. There were a few close calls however, you had your moments both awake and asleep that might make someone think you were anything but normal. Anything but human. It was a rather interesting day when you realized that with enough focus, or unfortunately enough emotional outbursts, you could summon sand. An odd void colored sand that could be transformed into different shapes and expanded or retracted to any size, should you be lucky enough to keep control of it. Or unlucky enough to be drastically upset. Once you had become so anxious thanks to a well hidden panic attack, you somehow managed to fall through the floor and wind up in an empty bathroom stall! The conscious use of that trick still eluded you however...

Oh, how you wished you understood how to use it now!

Finding yourself tossed into a burlap sack as if you weighed nothing more than a box of cereal and hauled over something larges shoulder, you desperately wanted to escape and run. Who wouldn't? Kicking and shouting cursed as you attempted to find a rip in the bag, or the right place to kick to be dropped the only thing you hear were words you didn't understand and something shattering. Then it was cold. The sound of bells and beeping melodies surrounded you as you were carried throughout what you could only assume was some sort of room. This didn't bode well for you. While you weren't foolish enough to believe that you would be harmed here, it wasn't you that you were worried about. It was them. Assuming your frazzled brain was correct, you were about to find yourself in the company of at least one of the worlds favorite people. Being? It grew a bit complicated at this point on what to technically define them as. Grunting as you were jostled from your train of thought when you hit the ground roughly, you were quick to escape your itchy prison.

Looking around at the larger than life room, a globe as large as some cars caught your attention. A handful of toys fluttered and glided about the room near it as you watched the lights twinkle in clusters. Now you weren't stupid, you were well aware of what that what and where you now found yourself thanks to your little tag along. Even though you couldn't access the little globs memories and thoughts you were aware of many things from what you had seen previously in the nightmares and memories of the past. Why you were able to delve into them when sleeping, you still didn't know. Jumping as a booming laugh filled the air, you spun around to look at its owner with a startled expression before it turned into as much of a glare as you could muster while gazing upon the jolliest man on Earth. "What's the big idea? Do you have any idea how stupid this was!?" You tried to argue but was quickly ignored as the larger than life man walked confidently over to you, patting your shoulder as if you had known him for years causing you to stumble a bit. He was defiantly as strong as he looked! Wasn't he aware of how dangerous this was? You shouldn't be here- hell, you shouldn't even be near him!

"Is good to finally meet you, little one!" North grinned, seemingly not caring about the danger that lurked within you, "Man in Moon has had much to say about you!"

Man in Moon? He...knew about this? About your shitty situation? He's known and hasn't done anything- hasn't even tried!? Swallowing your anger and you crossed your arms with a roll of your eyes, you decided to sit back and let him take the reigns so to speak. Why now? Assuming M.I.M had known about you for quite some time, why did he chose now to bring you into the picture? Especially when you had done everything you could to stay as far away from it as possible. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"You are brave." North state as more of a fact than something he had been told, "Life cannot be easy with that thing in there." he motioned to his own chest with a look akin to sadness and understanding than the fear he was sure you had been expecting. Not that he, or any of them, could blame you! Living your life with that Fearling attached to you at every turn must be horrible, but hopefully they can help easy your troubled mind from now on.

Before you got the chance to make a comment, a shriek filled the air before your personal space was invaded by a very colorful blur. Stumbling back to catch yourself on the edge of what you could only assume was a thick, wooden table that didn't so much as creak as your weight was thrust upon it. Wide eyes focused on a flighty figure who, even though she was fluttering in front of you, shifted from side to side much like a Humming Bird. Her feathers puffed up as she seemed to be rambling to herself, or anyone who would listen, before she all but stuck her fingers in your mouth to open it. Tooth Fairy. Do not bite down. Everything was fine, sudden and fast but fine. Letting her look to her hearts content as your brain caught up with her words, you ears came in mid sentence. "- you take very good care of them! Don't forget to keep flossing!" she laughed while pulling back, seemingly unaware of the personal bubble she had just intruded into before zipping away to chat with three mini fairies a bit to the side.

"Look, this isn't exactly the best idea-" you tried to argue before things grew to be to complicated, but failed. Groaning as you heard a snicker from above, your eyes traveled to the spirt perched upon his wooden staff with an impish grin. How many did he call here for this?!

"I wouldn't try to fight this if I were you, I was once and it did no good. Just some friendly advice~." He had a point. There was no fighting with North once he had his mind set on something; and it seemed he was set on pulling you into their world. Their own fragile, confusing world...

Rubbing your face as you began to come to terms with being at the Pole with, what would soon enough be, the big five. Alright, all you had to do was stick around long enough to see what they wanted, then bail. Right? Right! However with the grin North wore as he explained to the grumpy Bunny why he had been dragged away from his work, you wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Great...

"What are ya thinkin' lettin' that **thing** in here!?" The almost seven foot tall Bunny snap as he stood to his full height and motioned in your direction. Watching as the small, almost ball of a golden man attempted to calm the angry Guardian with various symbols dancing above his head it didn't seem to be working. Not like you could blame him really, you wouldn't want you there either if you were him. Hell, you didn't want you there either and you were you! Granted you should find yourself offended by the 'thing' comment, however you knew he didn't mean you. He meant **it**.

"Bah!" North waved off his friends angered concern as he turned to motion you closer with his hand, "They are awake, da? Nothing to fear! Perfectly safe! Besides, was not my idea to bring them here." That seemed to catch everyones attention. There was really only one being that could make him bring you to the Pole aside from himself, and they weren't to be questioned. Well, by some of the spirits logic anyway.

"So, this is like the situation that happened with me then?" Jack piped up curiously, "Or was it more of a warning?"

"If it was a warning, North wouldn't have done this Jack." Tooth reminded, "North isn't stupid, he wouldn't allow danger to walk into the Pole."

"I beg ta differ." Bunny snorted while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hey, do I get a say in any of this?" you questioned while raising your hand a bit, then shrank back a bit as each one of them turned to focus on you. You should get a say in this, right?

"Of course you do, is your fate we are discussing!" North agreed with a nod, clearly not expecting you to turn them down in the slightest, "Man in Moon felt it time you came to chat about tag along-"

"How long has he known?" you interrupted, demanding an answer as you balled your hands into fists.

"Hm? Did not say. Man in Moon gave brief explanation, only few years were shared." North shrugged, clearly not understanding why you may be upset with his answer. It was true, M.I.M did not explain how much of your life he knew of but he did give North enough information to understand just where you stood with your Fearling tag along.

"Only a few years? He's sat up there on his ass, well aware of what's been going on for years?!" you snapped, "So he's known this whole time- or at least a good bit of it and only now thinks it's time to share with the class!?"

"Woe~." Jack jumped in before one of the others could step in and start an argument with you about the choice, "Look, we're just the messengers here okay? We don't get to chose when he decides to talk to us, believe me I was just as upset as you are when I was tossed into that sack." Hopping down from her perch Jack made his way over to you lazily, his staff resting on his shoulder as he offered you an understanding smile.

"I'm surprised you're still here." Tooth spoke gently, her tone calming yet worried, "With how they act on their own I'm surprised it hasn't killed you yet. It can't be good for your health! Not to mention how violent they can become under the right circumstances..."

"It'll die if I do." the explanation wasn't an easy one to admit, "Trust me, it won't let me die." You left it at that. From their softened gazes you took it they understood just what you meant by that.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're dangerous." Bunny reminded the others.

"Bunny!" Tooth snapped, shooting him a stern glare.

"He's right." you agreed, "It sucks to admit, but he is. I shouldn't be here- do you have any idea what could happen to any one of you should it gain control?"

"Da, but it won't." North, ever so sure, offered you a warm smile, "Not with us to help you! We can teach control, ways to keep it in line. Will be piece of pie!"

"Right!" Tooth agreed before Bunny could make an argument about how this had never happened to a living thing before, "Don't worry dear, we won't let you down! It may be tricky but I'm sure you won't give up on us!"

"And we won't give up on you." Jack grinned, giving Bunny a wink to show he was out numbered while he floated above the floor.


End file.
